Many modern hardware devices require some type of installation. The installation may be located in a home, a retail environment, an office setting, a commercial setting, etc. The installation may be performed by an installer or technician or may be done by a non-professional such as a home owner. The installation may be complex or simple and require multiple steps. The hardware device may be a standalone device or may be in communication with other devices.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.